Lost chapters4-5
by Meeko1
Summary: Lyric meets the group. Please reivew


**Chapter Four**  
(at the cafiteria)  
"Everyone this is Lyric," Rogue introduced as they sat down.  
  
"Hello I"m Kurt," Lyric looked up at the dark-haired boy with the German accent.  
  
"Hi," she replied back.  
  
"And thats Jubilee, Kitty and Remy," Rogue finished.  
  
"So do you all have powers?"   
  
"Of course," Jubilee answered.  
  
"Well what are they,"  
  
Remy picked up a plastic spoon from his tray. "See that bee?"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
He arched his arm a little. His red eyes glowed as a blue light flowed through his hand to the spoon and he released it. The spoon flew threw the air at an amazing speed hitting the bee with a small explsion.  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Aw Remy juz likez to show off," Kurt said.  
  
*BAMF* Kurt dissappeared. *BAMF* Now he was back where he started.  
  
"So you can be invisable?"  
  
"No, I can tranzport myzelf,"  
  
"Jubilee what can you do?"  
  
"I can't really do it here. There's not enough room and too many people. I'll show you later. Since we're on the subject of powers what's yours?"  
  
"Something with water. I know I can trun into water,"  
  
"Rogue," the table truned to Ororo. "You got a letter from Logan."  
  
"Thanks," she took the letter from her hand.  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Ororo caught site of Lyric. "I'm Ororo."  
  
"Lyric,"  
  
"I'm really sorry I can't stay. I only came to give Rogue that letter. I was in the middle of class. I'll see you later," she walked off after apoligizing once more.  
  
"Guys I'm gonna head out for a while. I just need to think. I'll see you later," Lyric excused her self from the table and walked outside.   
  
She found herself at a small pound in the middle of the grounds. Curiosity got the best of her. She put her hand above the water and consintrated. The water came up in the shape of a spher. She smiled. The water took the form of her face. She then thought about Sierra and how the deafness was her fault. The water then took the shape of Sierra drowning. Tears rolled off her cheeks. She heard footsteps but ignored them until a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and the water spher dropped. Her hands went up and the splash avoided her and the person behind her.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you,"  
  
"Scott,"  
  
"Practicing your power?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What was that in the water?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly.  
  
"Anyway I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"What about Jean?"  
  
"She's busy tonight. We'd just be going as friends,"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
A smile graced Scott's face. "Well Scott I gotta go. I need to settle in." without saying goodbye Lyric left.  
  
**Chapter Five**  
Lyric opened the door to her room and found Rogue sitting at the desk again.  
  
"What are you wokring on?" Lyric asked.  
  
"Well now Ah'm writting Logan back,"  
  
"Who's Logan?"  
  
"A friend. He save my life a few times. He's also a mutant but left tofind out some stuff,"  
  
"Oh," Lyric walked to an empty bed. "Is this mine?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," Rogue said placing the letter in the envolpe.  
  
When the door opened a tall, dark figure walked in.  
  
"Hey Kid,"   
  
Rogue smiled at the sound of the voice. "Logan!" she jumped out of the chair and into his arms. "Ah thought you weren't coming back for another month,"  
  
"Change of planes. Decided to stay for a while. 'Sides I think Scott wants his motorcyle back,"  
  
"Thats great. Well Logan this is Lyric, she's gonna be here for a while,"  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," he replied back. "I've gotta head out to talk to the Professor. See ya," Logan left closing the door.  
  
"So thats Logan?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"He's cute,"  
  
"Ah know. But Ah've got Bobby and Logan likes Jean,"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yeah, but he knows she's in love with Scott,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So your first day here. Got any planes?"  
  
"Actually I'm going out tonight-"  
  
"With..." Rogue asked with child anticipation.  
  
"Scott. He told me Jean was busy tonight so-"  
  
"You don't seem to thrilled about it,"  
  
"Its not that. Its just that I have alot of things on my mind lately,"  
  
"Then why'd you say you'd go?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about him," 


End file.
